


The Apology

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily meets Lana at the mall where Lana apologizes for her treatment of her. Emilie de Ravin meets Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In honor of Lana’s birthday, although I know it’s one day late. I know it’s little shorter, regardless, enjoy!
> 
> AN: From what I understand from reading Lana’s tweets and watching her interviews, Lana makes her permanent home in BC. She travels to LA when she has time off and for promotionals. During her Puerto Rican Comic Con, Lana divulged her weekly schedule: the long hours she puts in during the week and how her weekends she spends studying the script, as they don’t have much time for rehearsal on set. So, for the Birthday, I would imagine that Lana would have time to do whatever she wanted on the weekend. And as Lana recently intimated on her birthday gift to us, she got her birthday off.
> 
> FYI: This story is set in BC, unless otherwise mentioned.

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Apology**

“Emily!”

She spun around. There she was: dark brown wavy hair and rich chocolate eyes twinkling; red plump lips in a bright smile and lithe figure waving her over. Emily’s smile widened and her dimples appeared. She hurried over to Lana’s side. The women hugged. As they pulled back, Lana exclaimed,

“I’m so glad you came!”

“How could I not! This is definitely a better way to get to know you than what your husband had in mind.” Emily’s coppery red hair swished over her shoulders.

Lana threw her head back and laughed. “Are you holding a grudge? Are you looking for revenge?”

Emily’s peals of bells sounded at Lana’s tease. “I would never.” Squinching her nose, she teased back, “I’m not the Evil Queen.”

The women laughed together. Lana pulled on her arm and she linked her arm to Emily’s as she turned to the shops. “Hey, let’s go in here.”

Lana pulled her into a bathing suit shop. Emily unlinked her arm and gravitated to the swim dresses. Lana pulled on her arm, “No, no-no-no, I have the swim suit for you, over here.” As Lana directed her to the tankinis, they passed a new style of one piece. “Or this, the criss-cross would help to flatten out the belly, show off your gorgeous legs and bust. Let’s try this on!”

“Lana?” She heard her name and spun around. “Lana, fancy meeting you here!” Emilie de Ravin exclaimed.

While Lana was distracted, Emily went to grab the swim dress that had caught her eye and on her way back saw a tankini that was cute too.

“Emily … Emily,” Lana beckoned her over, “I would like to introduce you to Emilie de Ravin. She’s Belle on Once Upon a Time.”

Emily giggled, as she reached out grip the blonde’s hand. “I’m a fan of OUAT, so I am very aware of who plays whom, nice to meet you.” She looked down into the carriage and cooed at the baby. “Oh, she’s so cute. “ She looked back up at Emilie, saying, “I love the name you chose and that you’re a fan of Audrey Hepburn. She’s one of my favourites. I’ve seen all her films I can get my hands on.”

“Ooo, we should get together sometime and have an Audrey-a-thon. I have all of her movies.” Emilie gushed.

“Do you have ‘Charade’? Oh, I would love to see ‘Breakfast of Tiffany’s’ again, though. It’s one of the best!” Emily burst out.

“Is it weird that you two are both named Emily and are Audrey Hepburn fans?” Lana waved her hands to get their attention. The ‘Emily’s burst out laughing.

“Lana was just telling me that you are in fashion and you met during a fitting. I would love to see what you do some time, and if there is any possibility of you doing something for me?” Emilie inquired.

“Yeah, sure,” Emily fished around in her purse and extracted a business card. “Call me. I’ll start fiddling around with some ideas right away.”

“Well, great, I’ll keep in touch. I need to get going. Now that I have finally got down to my pre-baby weight, I set out to get myself a new bathing suit. I am looking forward to trying this baby on,” she flashed the bikini she had in hand, “at Lana’s summer pool party. I’ll see you soon.” She squeezed past with the baby carriage to go to purchasing.

Lana turned to the bikinis and picked a couple out. As Emilie finished with her purchase, she waved and the women waved back. Lana guided Emily back to the dressing rooms. “Here this one,” Lana said as she pulled Emily behind a curtain.

As they stripped down to their underwear, Emily giggled, “Well, at least we don’t have to be worried about being naked together.”

Lana giggled with her and pulled her flush against her body. Lana’s warm lips touched Emily’s and the breath whooshed out of Emily as they pulled and tugged at each other’s lips. Emily’s hands touched Lana’s hips and face; slid down her back to clutch at her butt. Lana’s hands were tangled in Emily’s hair then slowly slid down her shoulders and arms. Finding her waist, Lana skimmed her hands over Emily’s hips reaching for her mound.

Emily pulled back, “Is this okay? What would Fred say?”

“Fred did this for me. Let’s not worry about it.” Lana pulled Emily roughly and slid her hand beneath Emily’s panties finding her already wet. “Ooo, you are so wet for me.” Emily moaned as Lana slid her fingers through her slit. “Shh, we have to be quiet. The attendant’s not too far away. We don’t want to get her attention.”

Emily bit her lip as their breasts rubbed against each other and her nipples peaked. She groaned low in her throat and swung Lana around to push her against the mirror. She spread Lana’s legs with her knee and pushed her thigh against the apex of Lana’s thighs. Lana pushed a fist into her mouth to hide her groan. Emily propped Lana up a bit so she could grind her hip into Lana’s core. Lana snaked a finger up Emily’s cunt and slid her thumb to tap against her clit. As they moved together, their panting became heavier.

Emily felt her stomach tighten and whispered, “I’m going to come. Please come with me.” She begged Lana.

As Lana’s belly tensed, she whispered back, “Yes, it’s happening.” Their orgasms washed over their bodies and they kissed hard as they hit their climax. Short bursts of air escaped as they fell from their high. Emily placed little kisses against Lana’s neck and pulled her close to her, holding her tightly. Lana’s check rested against Emily’s shoulder as she rubbed Emily’s back. As their breathing evened out, Lana spoke, “yeah, I guess we need to go over the rules, although, that was amazing! I don’t regret this.”

Emily pulled away and let Lana slide down her body to settle her feet on the ground. “Somehow, I thought that Fred was doing it for himself. I’m sure he would have liked to see this.”

Lana giggled, “You’re probably right. Men’s fantasies of two women are vast. I’m sure he would have thought twice if I had said I wanted to have sex with two men at the same time.” Lana picked up both bikinis and compared them. “I think I like this one better. I’ll just go with this; I’m sure it will fit.”

As Lana started to dress, Emily weighed the pros and cons of the suits she had chosen. She hung them up on the hooks and continued to process as she dressed. Lana grabbed the suit she had chosen for Emily from the hook.

“Hey wait, I haven’t made my decision yet,” Emily exclaimed.

“You chose one of the other two and I’ll get this as my gift for you. After all, I still feel guilty for the way I treated you. You shouldn’t have had to quit.” She gave Emily one of her winning smiles and swung the suit at Emily. “Just make sure it’s your size.”

Emily shrugged and suggested the next size up, choosing the swim dress for herself. The women made their way to the cashier, chatting and giggling about their day. They linked arms again as they headed for the exit.

“I’ll talk to Fred about the rules and let him know what happened. I’m sure he’ll be cool with it.” When they reached the parking lot, they kissed full on the lips before they parted.


End file.
